Team Rocket's Revenge
by Lolemon
Summary: A Pokeshipping/AAML Fanfic.. What will happen to Misty? Will Ash show up to save the day? Will Team Rocket's plan actually work? Will James and Meowth ever learn how to use a camera? We will find out in chapter 1! I'm new here so please excuse the way I order the chapters.. "
1. Prologue

"Where...am I?" Misty mumbled weakly. She gazed around blankly, straining her eyes to see through the darkness. A big screen hung from a huge metal pole in front of her and a twisting maze of rusty pipes covered the ceiling. The shapes of bars and chains scattered around the room became visible as they reflected the slither of dim sunlight, squeezing in from a crack in the far away door.

With hardly any light, and the overwhelming dizziness she was feeling, Misty couldn't see mutch. From what she could make out she was in a sort of...warehouse looking place.

Blinking her eyes widely in an attempt to get rid of the blurry vision, she tried jolting her arms free. Shocked at the sharp clinking and the coldness of the metal she had not noticed before, her neck curved as she looked up in an attempt to see what was restraining her. Her hands...they were securely chained up above her head, making it hard to try and escape. Misty's feet could only just reach the ground and her shoulders were aching and cramped from the strain. Whoever this was...they didn't want her escaping.

"Hello!" she shouted, as loud as she could manage, her weakened voice echoed around the maze of pipes,searching for someone, anyone, to hear, and un-triumphantly bounced back to her like a pokemon would do after a lost battle. Wasted breath, no one else was here.

Misty sighed, and looked to the ground, she had never felt so helpless, so..alone. Her mind began to drift back to her last memory... hearing the usual 'G'night, Mist' from Ash. His voice was so clear in her mind. Ash always called her Mist..but she had noticed it was only when Ash was sure Brock,or anyone else, couldn't hear him. Of course Misty didn't mind it, she had just never really though about it, she never had time to. Until now. After that 'G'night, Mist', she could recall nothing but going to sleep.

The time passed slowly and the stream of sunlight was beginning to brighten, Misty closed her eyes and hoped that someone would come for her soon. Although her usual companions are usually to busy sleeping and cooking to notice she would be gone. Suddenly the giant screen, that was almost invisible before, produced a overwhelming beam of bright light! Making misty look up and squint, almost blinded.

As her eyes came to adjust to the new lighting, she could see the picture on the screen was shaking and every now and then a red-haired woman would blur onto the screen.

"Hold it still!" Demanded the red blob.

Misty was getting dizzy again.

"I'M TRYIN', I'M TRYIN!'" Said a voice from the background.

Misty recognised that voice, that accent! It was Team Rocket!

"Meowth! Keep it still!" Jessie shouted, her clenched fist showing on the screen for a moment then jolting out of the frame again. Misty coughed, Hoping they could hear her. Then the camera became still and Jessie looked up into the lens.

"YOU IDIOTS! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TURN THE CAMERA ON UNTIL I SAID SO!" All Misty could was see Jessie's face pressed up into the camera, glaring past at the two amituer directors behind it.

She calmed herself down and cleared her throat.

"Hello, twerp's friend" She began. Misty didn't say anything. She wasn't going to make it easy for them, if they were the ones that brought here here. She wasn't about to overestimate them either, could they really have pulled this off... without any help? She stood her ground with a stern look on her face, glaring at them.

Brushing it off James butted in.

"I suppose you're wandering why we brought you here?" Jessie,from behind, appeared to one side of him and pushed him out the way. She took a breath to continue.

"We want dat boy friend of yours!" Meowth's voice teased, from behind the camera. Cutting Jessie off again.

She(Jessie) rolled her eyes and rougthly placed her hands on her hips, stiffening her body.

"Boy friend?" Misty asked, puzzled. The temptation of that statement was too much for her, she had to ask. As far as she was aware..she didn't have a boyfriend. She already had her mind on someone, but that was for her personal recollection. Not Team Rocket's!

"The Twerp." Jessie raised her eyebrow. "Who else would we be talking about..?"

Misty's eyes widened and her heart began to pound harder. "Oh! you mean Ash...Hey! He's not a twerp!" She paused.

"And he's not my boyfriend either!" She could feel her face starting to redden, with the thought of Ash...

...being..

...her...

...boyfriend?

Her mind drifted, but her trail of thought was interrupted.

"You should be thankful you can get a man. " Jessie snigerd, admiring her nails.

"I just can't keep them away" She sighed as Misty snarled at her inattentive eyes.

"Anyway, whatever he is, he has something we need." She grinned.

"Dat pikachu!" Meowth said, making himself visible and taking up the whole screen of the camera. James pushed him out the way.

"And you're going to help us to get it!" He chuckled.

"I will NEVER help you!" Misty shouted.

The trio paused and grinned smugly at each other.

"..but you already have!" Smiled Jessie.

"Just sit back and relax, watch some tv." She teased. Misty jerked her head, looking away from the trio on the screen, pretending she didn't care.

Although she wandered what Ash would do when he realised she wasn't there...

~"Brock wouldn't think much of it.. he would tell Ash I had probably just gone for a walk."~ She thought to herself.

But she knew that Ash, being as stubborn as he was, wouldn't accept Brock's theory.

~"He will come looking for me!"~ She was suddenly panicked and her heart was racing again, she tried to keep a stern expression on her face.

"As we speak the twerp and his pikachu are rushing here to save you..." James said excitedly. Interrupting her thoughts again, and making her heart pound faster.

"...and once they step through the door we will have the Pikachu!" James giggled.

"and a twerp too!" Meowth added.

They all laughed and the screen went black after a breif moment of Jessie telling James where the 'off' button was. 


	2. Chapter 1

He slowly awoke to the familiar smell of smokey, burnt out firewood and the weak tugging on his sleeping bag. Rubbing his eyes and gazing up sleepily at the twisted maze of branches Ash saw the bright sunlight appearing through the gaps, casting a shadow onto the rocky path accross from him. He yawned and stretched out his arms, sitting up and sliding his legs out of the sleeping bag.

"Hey, buddy." He smiled at the small Pikachu that had now dropped the tuft of sleeping bag to search for brekfast in the trainer's bag. As he looked around, Ash could see that he was, unusually, the first one up. Out of him and Misty anyway. Brock wasn't counted due to an unfair advantage of being used to early mornings.

Getting to his feet, he took his old red and white cap from his bag and put it back on his head neatly. He then pulled out his blue and white jacket, whipped it around his shoulders and swung it onto his back, pulling his arms through the sleeves and adjusting the collar. "Man, I sure am hungry, Pikachu! I bet Brock's gone to find something good for breakfast" He smiled. His stomach rumbled and the Pikachu tilted it's head.  
"I just wish he'd hurry up.." he mumbled to himself.

The Spearows flapped out of the trees as he spun back around to pack his sleeping bag away, they settled again after a while. It was quiet. Usually Misty was up by this time, brushing her hair or doing some other girl-related thing. Brock was probably getting water or firewood for breakfast, but Misty never left to get anything in the morning. Something about not being able to go anywhere right after getting up. Ash didn't 'get' girls, and the weird stuff they did.

The once-blurry shadows of the tree branches sharpened as the sun became brighter and higher in the sky. Ash felt the soft, fresh breeze hit his face before it returned to the winding trees and they swayed gentaly to it's rhythm. Falling back into the green crisp grass underneath him he ran his fingers through the blades and felt the cold earth on his fingertips. It was still quiet, and Misty didn't sleep in this late. His stomach rumbled again and he looked around impatiently for any sign of Brock appearing from the trees. Nothing. He quietly sighed.

Getting bored, Ash peered over to Misty's sleeping bag, knowing if he was caught she would not be happy and would probably ask why he thought it was ok to lean over her wile she was sleeping, and how he is always lazy so he shouldn't judge her for sleeping in just this once. He rolled his eyes at the thought of how angry Misty could get and brushed it off. Stretching his neck as far as he could, almost falling onto what he assumed was Misty, which would not be good any time of day, let alone once she had just woken up. Ash quietly brought himself back, then sat down on the ground holding his knees up to his chest, curling up like a Sandshrew. He let out a loud, obnoxious yawn in an attempt to wake her up and pretended to look tired although he was wide awake, and slightly concerned...But Ash wasn't ready to panic just yet. No reply from Misty, the concern inside him was growing. No! he had to be sure she wasn't there before he did anything 'stupid', as so many people had called his impulsive decisions. The trainer looked over to pikachu, who was now watching him curiously from atop a tree stump, and shrugged. He then took a deep breath. Desperate times caused for desperate measures. Slowly raising his hand, he leaned cautiously towards the sleeping bag. On his knees, using one hand to support himself. The other up with his index finger extended and pointing towards the bundle of sleeping bag. As his hand got a good distance he held his breath and suddenly lunged his finger at what he was convinced was Misty'back. POKE!  
Flinching back, out of mallet range, he paused for a moment. "You awake?" Something definitely wasn't right, he was sure now. Ash could feel himself becoming concerned and one of those sudden decisions coming on. He paused for a moment. 'Misty' was squishier then he imagined.  
Suddenly a staggering sense of panic come over him as he realised: Misty wasn't that squishy! Worried, he scrambled on his hands and knees, out of his safety zone, and tugged hard at the sleeping bag. Lifting it off the ground. Misty's bag dropped out of it and flopped onto the gravel, making the dust rise up for a second. Ash's grip loosened on the corner of the sleeping bag and it drifted to the ground next to the bag.  
"She's...gone..." He knelt there for a moment, thinking. In the sudden pulse of panic he had forgotten to even stand up and now the panic was spreading around his body. Making his hands sweat and his mind race faster and faster. Where could she be? Is she ok? Why did she leave without telling anyone?

A rustling from a nearby bush interrupted his thoughts as he spun around, finally stumbling to his feet.  
"Misty!" He asked openly, hoping she had just gone out for a walk and was returning.

"No, guess again!" The cheerful voice replied as Brock carefully backed his way out of the bushes, his arms full of various cooking-related items. A silver pot of water, some firewood and a few fresh herbs he had picked along with different spoons and utensils. Ash's eyes focused on the spot that his old friend had just emerged from, hoping Misty was following along behind him. Although, it was unlikely in a forest like this. Crawling with Bug Pokemon. Using 'Misty logic' Ash concluded that she would only continue through, if they all heading out, avoiding bug Pokemon as much as possible. Well that, and she had specifically said something like that the night before.

"Have you seen Misty?" Ash asked, a concerned tone starting to take over his voice. Brock was taken back by the seriousness of the question.

"I was about to ask you the same question. She wasn't there when I woke up." He looked over to Ash, noticing the desperately thoughtful expression on his face. Shifting his gaze over to the overturned sleeping bag and Misty's bag laying next to it he adjusted the tone of his voice and continued. Trying to smile, for Ash's sake. "I suspect she probably went for a walk. She'll be back soon, Ash! Don't worry about it." Brock flashed a small smile at Ash then turned back to the pile of leaves and wood, striking a match and lighting the fire ready to cook brekfast.  
Suddenly, Ash wasn't so hungry anymore.  
He looked around, his eyes and expression full of panic. His gaze flickered from one tree to the next making sure that a flash of bright orange hair could be seen or a faint yell to 'get it away from me' could not be heard.  
That's when he found it. His mouth hung open in sheer shock as he shakily walked over to the bush, picking up the piece of denim in his hand. He knew what this was and as he felt the tears welling up in his eyes. Ash gripped the only part of misty he had left tight into a fist and didn't let go. His head lowered, the brim of his hat shading his teary eyes from being seen.  
"Misty.." As soon as a small tear had rolled down his cheek, he looked up. His expression suddenly deturmined. Eyes shining, as he looked further into the woods from the point he had found the cloth. He turned around to see Brock was still occupied with his cooking and let out a sigh of releif that he hadn't noticed. After a moment of thinking Ash silently dashed away into the forest, leaving Pikachu and his other Pokemon behind. 


End file.
